


In My Arms

by thegirlwhochosetostay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Caves, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jeddy Fest 2020, M/M, Magic, Mature! James, Memory Loss, Tumblr: jeddyfest, Wizards, chaotic - Freeform, tw: memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhochosetostay/pseuds/thegirlwhochosetostay
Summary: When James and Teddy find themselves stuck in a cave while their memories are lost, it's up to them to figure out who they are and what their relationship is to each other. When the incorrectly assume they are lovers, hidden problems reveal who they really are. And when they are found do they want to continue the relationship they thought they had in the cave?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: JeddyFest_2020





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for JeddyFest 2020 on Tumblr. The prompt I chose was by Tonks914 or FidgetyWeirdo: On the family holiday, James convinces Teddy to go exploring in a rumored cursed cave. Everything is going fine until they trigger a security measure that wipes them both of their memories. During their week trapped inside, because of their mutual attraction, the two make assumptions about the nature of their relationship and act accordingly. When they're rescued and their memories come flooding back, will they be able to forget the bond they shared?
> 
> While my piece isn't exactly like the prompt, I hope that you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing. I'd like to thank scarshavestories for helping me find a beta reader, one of my good friends who wants to stay anonymous for beta reading this story, my friends Tyler and Kason for listening to me talk non-stop about this piece for at least two weeks and making fun of me as well as keeping me company in an xbox party while I wrote. 
> 
> And to Tyler, thank you for recommending the song that became an important part of the story: These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding, and thank you for endlessly supporting me and encouraging me to write. You're the best.

Harry Potter was famous for planning family holidays at the most inconvenient and uncomfortable times. Including but not limited to:

  * A trip to the beach with everyone including Teddy and Scorpius. This happened to be just when Albus had finally confessed his feelings for Scorpius and the two were trying to build their newly established relationship privately, without familial intervention.
  * A mountain holiday when Ginny was nearly full term with Lily, unaware that hot tubs could be labor inducing. “Good thing we weren’t hiking,” Harry had remarked at the hospital earning him a wicked bat-bogey hex from his wife.
  * A water-park stay that just so happened to be planned for the exact week that poor Lily had gotten Dragon Pox after a visit to Uncle Charlie. They had to shut the park down and wipe the memories of the muggles who’d seen Lily breathe fire with smoke coming out of her nose.



And most recently, a holiday to an island with plenty of places to explore right when James had just decided to start pursuing other blokes because Teddy was obviously not into him. Or so he thought. Then this whole cave thing happened. 

~~~

James had promised Albus he would be good, really he would. He was getting over Teddy and he was going to be fine. This trip was no big deal. Yeah, he and Teddy would share a room because they always did, and yeah he would probably end up spending more time than absolutely necessary with Teddy. But Teddy is his best friend and that is perfectly acceptable best friend behavior. 

“I don’t want to hear any obscene noises coming from your room!” Albus scolded as James shoved a third pair of swim trunks into his bag. He turned and looked at his brother. “Says the horny little teenage brother who is spending the week with his boyfriend to his totally mature and single older brother.” 

Albus flipped him the bird before leaving the room, making sure he made a great deal of stepping over James’ neatly folded clothing piles that he’d almost wrecked running into the room. James smiled at the memory of the stinging jinx he’d used on his brothers arse for that. 

Zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulders, James exited the room and went down the hall to Lily’s. The red-head was throwing clothes over her back and almost hit her brother in the head with a pair of sneakers. “Easy sparky,” James laughed and Lily turned around and rolled her eyes.

“What is it with you teenagers and the attitude today?” James questioned. Lily sighed, exasperated. 

“You just turned twenty James. It's a little unnerving that you’re already calling us teenagers.” James put his thumb on his chin as if he was thinking deeply about this statement.

“I am not a teenager, you are. Time is relative.” James knew his thinking was flawed but he didn’t care. The third-degree burn of an eye roll he earned from Lily was totally worth it.

“What do you need James?” Lily huffed, turning back towards her closet which was mostly empty seeing as all of her clothing was scattered on her floor and bed. 

“Suitcase, pleaseeee,” James begged. Lily was the only one in the family who had more than one suitcase. James only had a carry-on size burgundy thing from his trip to visit Uncle Charlie in Romania post-graduation. Lily collected suitcases like some girls collected shoes. Though judging by her floor she had a fair number of those too. 

“What’s wrong with your backpack?” Lily asked. James thrusted it off his shoulders so she could see it. It was massive, almost bursting at the seams. James hated extension charms and he wasn’t about to ask his mum or dad for help. Unfortunately, Aunt Hermione was busy these days running the ministry and didn’t have time to help her favorite nephew unless he could bring the bag to hers. But seeing as James and Hugo had a massive fight last week about who should get to run the joke shop for the summer and Hugo had won, James wouldn’t be going there. 

“We’re only going for one week James, how much space do you need, you are a dude after all?” Lilly asked and James gasped.

“A woman giving in to societal gender norms, I’m horrified!” he exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes at her brother and shrugged. “C’mon Lils, help a brother out,” James pleaded again.

“Fine,” she answered. 

Lily opened the suitcase that was buried underneath several layers of clothes and instructed James to ‘accio blue’. He did and a suitcase that was blue was produced, the perfect size for what he planned to pack. “You’re the best Lils,” he said.

She shoved him out of her room with an “I know,” and slammed the door. Ginny yelled about the noise but James just shook his head and returned to his room to finish packing. 

~~~

Teddy grinned to himself as he put his neatly folded clothing into his backpack and watched his beautifully cast extension charm swallow it up. James was probably having a miserable time packing. He remembered the times they went on Holiday as children and James always begged Teddy to pack for him. If only things were the same now. Teddy quickly pushed the thought from his brain, he shouldn’t be thinking about James like that. He was his younger god-brother not to mention his best friend. 

Shaking his head, he walked into his bathroom to collect his toiletries and a couple of towels. They were going to an island after all. Going over his mental check-list, Teddy scanned the bathroom and turned off the lights. Then turned them back on again when he realized he forgot deodorant. Off again. And Teddy was out. 

He went into his living room to grab a couple of books and write a note to Rose, who would be taking care of his cat while he was gone. Speaking of, Tonkies came and rubbed up against his leg. 

“I’ll only be gone a week, baby girl, don’t you worry,” he said and then stepped into the fireplace. “Potter House,” he called and was engulfed in green flames. 

~~~

When Teddy stepped out again he was greeted by a hug from Lily. “Teddy!” she squealed. “It’s been too long! Are you ready for this holiday?” Lily asked him, smiling wide and looking at him with her big eyes.

“I know it has, sorry I’ve been er- busy with work. But yes I’m very excited!” Teddy answered, not wanting to stay that he’d been trying to maintain a little distance from James ever since he realized his ~feelings~ had grown. 

Harry came over and clapped his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Teddy in a half-hug. “You work too hard, Teds, this break is gonna be good for you.” Teddy smiled at Harry, appreciative of how caring the man was for him. Teddy knew he couldn’t lose that. He wouldn’t survive. And that was why he-

“TEDWARD!” James shouted and wrapped Teddy in a hug just this side of too friendly. “How have you been man? Feels like I’ve not heard from you in ages.” James grinned at Teddy as he stepped out of the embrace. Teddy could feel the roots of his hair start to turn pink but he pushed the color down quickly and gave James a smile.

“Sorry Jamie, just the usual. Work and all, I’ve been good. Have you?” Teddy asked with a wink. James’ grin faltered for a minute but then he turned to his dad.

“Please tell me you’ve already told this man he works too hard,” James asked Harry, who gave him a nod and thumbs up but turned back to Ginny who was fussing about a clasp on her dress. James rolled his eyes and turned his head back to Teddy who had crossed his arms over his chest and was now leaning against the edge of the fireplace. 

“Now James, would I be the Teddy you know and love if I wasn’t working?” Again James faltered for a second but then quickly shook his head.

“No, I suppose not.” Teddy grinned and gave James a pat on the shoulder.

“Come on, let’s help your dad with the port key.”

~~~

When they got to the island, James followed Teddy to the room that they were sharing. It was a small room, but it did have two twin beds in it. (Thank Merlin, James thought). The beds were pushed into the two corners opposite the door. Both had blue and white striped quilts and red pillows, fitting for a beach. There was a dresser between the two beds that was white though the paint was very chipped. On top of the dresser was a clock that made a ticking sound each second James and Teddy stood there in silence.

“Which bed d’you want?” Teddy asked James who was very invested in looking at the tile floor. James turned to look at Teddy and opened his mouth.

“Your- you choose,” James immediately corrected himself, face growing a faint pink before he could calm himself down. Teddy just nodded at the one on the left and sat his suitcase down. It was the bed next to the window so James could see why he chose it. He sat his suitcase on top of his bed, next to the wall, and then sat down and faced Teddy.

“We should probably unpack,” James said and Teddy nodded again. He looked at the dresser which had three drawers. 

“Let’s say swimming stuff in the middle and then you have top I’ll have bottom,” Teddy said. 

“Actually I’d like bottom, uhm, the bottom drawer,” James mustered and Teddy laughed. 

“Okay Jamie, you have it,” Teddy said and turned to his suitcase. The two unpacked in relative silence save for some “excuse me’s” and “sorry’s” when they knocked into each other in the small room. 

Since when had things gotten so awkward between them? Teddy thought. And then he remembered what had happened during pub night a fortnight ago. James had been unabashedly flirting with Teddy all evening, sending him glances, letting touches linger. It wasn’t like Teddy hadn’t welcomed it. But at the end of the night when James tried to recruit Teddy to come back to his for telly and crisps, Teddy said that he “really shouldn’t Jamie, it would be wrong,” as if James had meant it in more than a friendly way. Not that he didn’t like Teddy, but that James knew his boundaries. Teddy had been the one to let his own feelings get ahead of him, wanting to go with James, even as friends, but scared he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from saying something he shouldn’t.

Teddy looked over at James, he was sitting cross legged on his bed reading a comic that he had brought. James wasn’t much of a reader, but he truly loved the Baddington Badger comics that Teddy had written while in Hogwarts and was constantly rereading them. James smiled at Teddy when he noticed him watching, but returned to his comic quickly. Teddy sat down on his own bed and took out a file from work, intending to look over it again and see if he could find any new details about the case he was working on.

Several minutes later Lily’s head popped into the door frame. “Dad’s grilling,” she told them and then left without getting a response. Teddy turned to James. “Would you like to eat?”  
“I’m always hungry,” James stated, earning him a grin and a laugh from Teddy. The two pushed their suitcases underneath their beds and then left the room.

~~~

When James and Teddy got out to the back porch, everyone was sitting in a circle. Scorpius was pressed against Albus's side, as he usually was, and they sat together on a sofa with Lily at the end of them. Ginny sat in a loveseat with a spot open for Harry and there was another loveseat facing Albus and Scorpius' sofa. 

Teddy sat down first and James squished in next to him, the loveseat was too small for two grown men. James's legs pressed against Teddy's and he tried not to think about it as he laughed at a joke Lily had made. 

Teddy hung his arm that was closer to James over the back of the loveseat, giving the two a little more space and causing James’s cheeks to flush. "So boys, what do you think of the place? Pretty sweet huh?" Harry asked them and Teddy nodded. 

"Yeah, Teddy got the window bed though," James said and Teddy rolled his eyes. 

"I literally gave you the option to choose and you told me to Jamie," Teddy retorted earning him a circle of laughs. 

"It's quite like Jamie to put himself in problems of his own creation," Albus said directly to Teddy. James glared at him but Albus pretended he didn't see.

“What’s for dinner dad?” Albus asked Harry who laughed.

“Well if you can’t tell by the smell, fish and chips,” he responded and Albus turned pink and ducked under Scorpius as his family laughed at him. Harry tossed a load of fish onto a platter and put it in the center table. Ginny summoned the chips and drinks from the kitchen and was pouring for everyone at the same time with her wand. James’ eyes widened. He never got over how truly powerful his parents' magic was.

Once everyone was seated and eating it was quiet for the most part besides some chatter between Harry and Ginny. Lily was done and had begun playing with her silverware, an action that Ginny hated and thus she summoned the metal objects to her plate. Lily crossed her arms. 

“So what can we do here?” she asked her dad who was finishing off his second fish. Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin and put his arm around Ginny before answering.

“Well, there’s lots of caves you can explore, some beaches and lake areas, there's a couple of guide books I’ll get them out of my suitcase later. But it’s an island guys, there’s loads to do you just have to use a little creativity.”

“I was thinking James and I would go exploring this one cave I saw on the map, it looked really cool. Maybe it would give me some inspiration to write my novel,” Teddy spoke to no one in particular.

“Would we now?” James asked, head turned to look at Teddy.

“I mean I’d like to unless you wanted to do something else or had a problem with it? Do you Jamie?” Teddy questioned James with a look on his face like he wasn’t trying to care but it still somehow looked desperately pleading.

“Oh uhm, no, no problem. Sounds like a blast,” James replied.

“Wicked!” Teddy said and gave James a pat on the back.

James grinned at Teddy and turned back to the rest of the circle. Trying not to think about spending an entire day alone with the man next to him.

~~~

The following morning Teddy woke up to James shaking him and then yanking his covers off. 

“It’s a good thing for you I’m smart enough to sleep in pyjamas when I’m not at home,” Teddy groaned and swatted James’s hand away.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before Teds, get up,” James said and then walked over to his bed where there was a backpack open and various supplies laid out. Teddy turned to look at what James was doing and laughed.

“First of all, it’s-” Teddy cast a tempus to see the time, “5:00 in the morning and we’re going exploring, not camping. Jamie are you barking mad?” Teddy asked and James scoffed at him.

“I want to see the sunrise view from this ‘beautiful cave’ you claim exists and dad said that the sun on the island usually rises around 7:00. I figured it would take you thirty to get ready, and an hour to get there giving us minimal time to find a good watching spot.” James ranted as he threw stuff in his bag. “And you can never be too prepared, didn’t my dad teach you anything before you went to Hogwarts?” he asked, turning to look at Teddy.

“He taught me to get a good night’s sleep and avoid pricks like you that have their minds on crazy things before the sun is up,” Teddy retorted. James narrowed his eyes at him and smirked. “What?” Teddy questioned.

“Get up, or I will use a tickling jinx on your lazy arse,” James said, pointing his wand at Teddy. Teddy quickly threw his hands up and sat.

“I’m up, I’m up. Let me get dressed and we can eat before we go.”

~~~

Teddy got ready in twenty minutes, though ten of those minutes were used to decide between swim trunks or shorts. In the end he chose shorts and gave James his trunk to put in the bag, even though he didn’t really need the “I told you so,” look from him this morning. His shorts were black cloth and he wore a yellow muscle tank, not that he had much muscle. Just enough that it made sense he stuck to the auror workout routine. 

He was nothing compared to James who had put on a gryffindor tank and khaki shorts. Teddy tried not to gawk at the size of James’s thighs. He had only been on with Puddlemere for six months and this was how the workout regimen was treating him?

Of course, James had been fit before he left Hogwarts. Not that Teddy would admit that because when James was 17, Teddy was 23 and how could he possibly think a sodding teenager attractive? 

“Ted-dy, Let’s Go,” James whisper-shouted from the front door as Teddy was putting his bowl in the sink. Teddy turned around and put a finger to his lip.

“I’m coming,” he mouthed and then went back into the room to put on his tennis shoes. James had put flip flops in the bag for him as well, in case they decided to go to the beach. Teddy tried to explain that he could just go barefoot but James wouldn’t hear of it. Probably because he wanted to be right twice in one morning, the absolute tosser. 

James was waiting on the front steps when Teddy “FINALLY,” emerged from the house. James stood and turned to face Teddy. “Where to Tedward?” James asked and Teddy produced a map from his back pocket.

“It’s going to be a lot harder to get there in the dark James,” Teddy said and James rolled his eyes. 

“In the words of my uncle, Are you a wizard or not?” James responded and Teddy just grinned. Sometimes James’s insufferable smart-arseness was quite endearing. Teddy cast a lumos in reply to James and led the way, switching between the path in front of him and the map James was holding. Eventually, James cast his own lumos and held his wand in his mouth so that Teddy could keep the light ahead and still read the map. It took them roughly an hour to get to the cave but when they did, James was thoroughly impressed.

“Look how big that overhang is!” James shouted when they got inside and Teddy laughed.

“Hush or you’ll wake the entire island you goon,” Teddy told him and James rolled his eyes. He stood at the edge of the overhang and pulled Teddy to stand with him. 

“It’s like we’re kings of the island,” James said and Teddy turned to him.

“Kings would imply that we’re married,” Teddy said and James’s face reddened for a fraction of a second. He cleared his throat.

“Well then, I’m king of the island and you’re my second in command,” he adjusted his statement. Teddy frowned but then smiled and nodded. 

“Okay,” he said. “King James, our first order of business is to watch the sunrise.” 

“Excuse me, I am the king, I decide what our first order of business is,” James laughed and Teddy rolled his eyes but grinned fondly. 

“Okay your majesty, and what do you order us to do first,” Teddy went along with James’s antics in hopes of getting one of those goofy smiles. Sure enough, James provided.

“Our first order of business is to prepare a sunrise watching blanket and pillows, and then we will watch the sun rise,” James commanded and Teddy looked at him confused.

“You’ve got pillows and blankets in there?” Teddy asked, and James nodded.

“Well, one blanket actually, this was the best extension charm I could manage,” he said and Teddy raised his eyebrows in understanding. 

“Let’s set up this sun rise spot then, your majesty,” Teddy said and James grinned once again. Teddy made a note not to let the majesty thing get to James’s head.

~~~

Teddy had to admit, James was really good at setting up sunrise watching spots. He had made the edge of the blanket line up with the overhang of the cave, making sure everything was secured down so the blanket couldn’t slide or pull them with it if it blew. Teddy was surprised James had considered this. At the head of the blanket looking out, James had placed two pillows next to each other. Teddy’s pillow was yellow and James’s was burgundy. The blanket, Teddy noticed was similar to the ones that had been in the Gryffindor dorms - not that Teddy had seen them in the dorms specifically or anything. James had put the backpack on a rock that was inside the edge wall where the overhang started and had placed a speaker behind the two pillows, he was playing muggle music Teddy hadn’t heard of but he enjoyed it nonetheless. 

James laid down on his side of the blanket, hands tucked behind his head elbows pointing out on either side of him. Teddy tried not to notice how this pose made his biceps flex slightly. James spread his legs out and closed his eyes, soaking in the music before the sun came up. Without opening his eyes he turned his head towards Teddy and whispered “Come lay down,” Teddy had no reason not to and so he did. He walked over and rested next to James. He rested his hands on his stomach and crossed his legs, but he couldn’t close his eyes. 

“What song is this?” Teddy asked, turning to look at James.

“These Arms of Mine, by Otis Redding, I read about it in a journal Sirius kept,” James said. Teddy listened to the lyrics and closed his eyes.

_ These arms of mine _

_ They are yearning _

_ Yearning from wanting you _

_ And if you would let them hold you  _

_ Oh, how grateful I will be _

_ ~~~ _

Of course, the boys accidentally slept through most of the sunrise when the sound of the music lulled them back into the sleep that James had abruptly stolen from them earlier in the morning. James woke first, feeling someone holding him. He turned to see that he and Teddy had intertwined in their sleep, Teddy had his arms wrapped around James and James was resting his head on Teddy’s chest. 

Teddy breathed deeply but it was clear to James that he wouldn’t be waking any time soon. He noticed how his lips were parted ever so slightly and his eyes were closed so gently that there were no lines. Teddy had thrown one of his legs over James’s waist, making it nearly impossible for James to get up without waking Teddy. So instead of trying to get up and explore, he simply closed his eyes and let himself be pulled back asleep by Teddy’s breaths. 

Twenty minutes later it was Teddy who was awake, looking at the man in his arms. James’s head lay on Teddy’s chest, so close to his face so that Teddy could see every freckle, every eyelash, that made up James. He was so beautiful, Teddy only wished he could tell him. Though he knew he couldn’t. Not now, not ever. It would be too complicated.

Teddy closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, James was stroking his stomach in his sleep and Teddy tried not to think of how right it felt, of how it felt like they belonged. He tried not to peak at James’s peaceful face, not to notice how his chest rose and fell with each breath that he took. 

After what he felt like was half an hour of trying to get back to sleep, Teddy pulled himself away from James and sat up, careful not to wake him. James stirred slightly, then grabbed onto Teddy’s pillow and once again rested soundly. Teddy crawled over to the edge of the overhang and watched the last bit of the sun come up. He looked back at James, watching him sleep, and then looked ahead, resting back on his arms and dangling his feet from the edge of the cave.

_ Just be my lover _

_ Oh, I need me somebody _

_ Somebody to treat me right _

_ Oh, I need your arms _

_ Loving arms to hold me tight _

_ ~ _ ~~

When James finally woke, half of the day had gone by. “Look who’s finally up,” Teddy laughed when James sat and cracked his back.

“Oh sod off,” James said, flipping Teddy off, “I was up most of the night reading about this cave, did you know that it’s supposedly cursed?” Teddy jumped up from where he was sitting.

“What did you just say?” 

“I said that this cave is supposedly cursed,” James repeated, looking at Teddy and not understanding why his face was white and his hair was standing on end.

“James, we need to leave, if I had known that this cave was cursed I wouldn’t have brought you here,” Teddy said, walking over to start packing up the blanket and pillows.

“Teddy, it’s supposedly cursed, it’s just rumors, there’s no guarantee, come on where is your sense of adventure?” James laughed, trying to calm Teddy down. 

“I’m not a bloody Gryfindor James and this cave is cursed meaning it isn’t safe for you, or anyone for that matter, we should probably go.” Teddy said, looking James in the eyes. James gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Teddy, we’re an auror and a professional quidditch player, I’m pretty sure we can handle a supposedly cursed cave. If there was any real danger, you would have found out about it and we wouldn’t have even come. So please, can we explore it just a little bit? If anything looks suspicious we’ll call it quits right then, okay?” James pleaded, he was standing now, searching Teddy’s eyes for a sign of resignation. Teddy looked at James and then back at the cave behind him. It didn’t look cursed, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t. And that still didn’t mean James was going to give up trying to persuade him. Plus, if he didn’t go, James would probably go on his own and what if he got hurt? Teddy wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if James got so much as a scrape. And so,

“Fine, but if I even think there is the slightest inkling of danger we are turning right around,” Teddy ordered, causing James to break into a huge grin and envelope Teddy in a hug. 

“Thanks Teddy, you’re the best,” James said in his ear and then stepped away, leaving the roots of Teddy’s hair pink until he could control them again.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, where should we start this adventure?” Teddy asked. James looked around and spotted a glimmering rock in the corner. He pointed to it.

“What’s that rock? I don’t remember seeing it before,” James asked before walking over to it, reaching his hand out. 

“James you can’t just touch it!” Teddy said, reaching out for his hand. Instead of stopping them though, Teddy caused them both to launch forward and hit the rock. They slammed into the ground and the rock pressed in, triggering some sort of explosion. Teddy looked over and saw the overhang being closed in, and then felt more rocks fall on top of them. They weren’t heavy but he held James’s hand and urged him to stay still until the falling stopped. 

James faded in and out before falling into some sort of unconscious state, followed by Teddy. It didn’t make sense, they weren’t tired and no rocks had hit their heads. The last thing James heard before he went completely under was “It’s going to be okay Jamie, we’re going to be okay,” but in his head, Teddy wasn’t sure.

~~~

“Where am I?” Teddy roared when he woke up, looking at a brown haired boy in front of him. He had many freckles and was wearing an ugly red tank top, but Teddy didn’t know who he was. Yet he felt that he knew  _ him _ .

“Where am _ I _ ?” the boy returned the question, looking equally as confused as Teddy felt. Teddy shook his head.

“I don’t know, we don’t know. Uhm, what’s your name?” he asked the boy in front of him, who looked more confused by the question.

“Well, I’m not sure,” he told Teddy then turned to look at his side. There was a backpack next to him. Teddy reached for it.

“Can I- can I look through this? See if there’s anything that could help us figure out who we are, I mean we obviously came here together,” Teddy said and the boy scratched his head.

“How do you know we came together?” he asked, and handed Teddy the backpack.

“I mean, what are the odds two random people stumble across a cave like this on the same day alone?” he posed and the other boy nodded. He couldn’t refute that logic. 

Teddy began digging through the back pack, which was extremely roomy for some reason, and found a mobile. He turned it on and saw a picture of some sort of weird sports team, all holding brooms, with the brown haired boy holding a yellow, winged ball over his head and grinning. He showed it to him, pointing at his figure in the picture. 

“Look, it’s you,” Teddy said and then took the mobile back. It had a red faux-leather case on it which Teddy popped off. In the back there was a photograph, folded in half, of two young boys. They were sitting on grass, one who looked slightly older with blue hair wrapping his arm around the younger one with brown hair and unmistakable freckles.

“I think this is us,” Teddy said, and turned the photograph over to see if anything was written on the back. In blue ink it read:  _ Teddy and James, 2012 _

“So which of us is Teddy and which is James?” Teddy turned to ask the brown-haired boy. He smiled at him.

“Well, you’re Teddy so I must be James,” the alleged James said. Teddy looked at him confused. 

“How do you know?” he questioned.

“Because, I just do,” James answered and Teddy nodded his head. 

“Okay then James, but who are we?”

~~~

After spending an hour and a half scrolling through James’s phone trying to figure anything out about the two, the boys discovered a list of facts:

  1. James had a little brother and sister who were labelled as such in the phone, though quick scrolls through the messages revealed their names to be Albus and Lily
  2. Albus, James’s brother had a boyfriend named Scorpius with the contact “Al’s bf Scorpius” in James’s phone. 
  3. James had just recently been signed onto a ‘quidditch’ team called Puddlemere United
  4. Teddy was constantly around James and his family and it appeared that he worked with James’s dad at a MDLE, whatever that was.
  5. Teddy had a cat by the name of Tonkies
  6. James had a very large and very red-haired extended family



But what they couldn’t figure out was their relationship to each other. Their texts as of late were brief as if they were just casual friends checking up on each other but in pictures it seemed like they were always a little too close to be friends. Whether it was a hand placement or a look they were giving each other. 

And then, James thought, the way he felt when he looked at Teddy. It wasn’t strictly platonic. It was like, there was this feeling of more. But he wasn’t sure if they were more. Teddy was certainly very attractive, but did he feel the same way about James? Sure, James saw Teddy look at him a couple of times, but maybe he was just trying to figure out how he knew James. It didn’t have to mean anything. But did it? And did James want it to mean something?   
~~~

James had gotten up to look around the cave while Teddy sat trying to piece together this mystery of who the boys were. Teddy didn’t understand. What were these feelings he had for James? Was James his boyfriend? His husband? Teddy knew he was 26 years old, old enough to be married. And James was 20 so technically, he was old enough as well. But they didn’t have rings and Teddy knew he’d want to have a wedding ring if he was married. So back to boyfriends? But if they were boyfriends wouldn’t he be on James’s lockscreen? Maybe James wasn’t overly affectionate like that. 

Thoughts circled in Teddy’s head and he kept glancing at James. What was he to him? Teddy cleared his throat. “James, what are we?” he asked him when brown eyes were focused on him. James’s expression faltered for a second and then he shrugged. 

“By how I feel about you, I was hoping you were my boyfriend, but do you feel the same way?” James asked and Teddy nodded. 

“I agree, boyfriends.” 

James got up and walked over to Teddy, standing just too close, looking into his eyes. “I like the sound of that,” he said. Teddy leaned forward, thinking James was going to kiss him but instead James turned his head and kissed Teddy’s cheek. He smiled at him when he pulled away. “So what should we do while we’re stuck in this cave?” James asked and Teddy tried to cool his hair down.

“We could- uhm, we could set up camp.” James nodded and Teddy cleared his throat. “I mean obviously we are going to have to try and get out and find where our family is or whatever, but for right now there’s not much we can do and it’s kind of getting late, so we should set up camp and try to get some rest, figure out how to escape in the morning.” As soon as Teddy said this, a tray appeared in thin air. On it were two pairs of pyjamas and a lantern. Teddy looked at James who shrugged and took the items off the tray.

“This cave already locked us in and wiped us of our memories, might as well take advantage of what it has to offer,” he said in lieu of explanation. Teddy noded. He had to agree, there wasn’t much that could make this situation better but if the cave was going to hold them hostage it might as well treat them like they were good prisoners. 

“Thank you,” Teddy said out loud to the cave and James laughed but Teddy shrugged. “It heard us talking about going to sleep and gave us pyjamas, it can obviously hear so I’d assume it has feelings. Maybe it will be nice to us if we are nice to it,” Teddy explained and James nodded.   
“I didn’t realize how smart you are Teddy,” James said and Teddy smiled. 

“I try,” he replied and gave James a quick side-hug. He didn’t know why he did it. It just felt right. So he did it. “So what do you say we get ready for bed?” he asked and James nodded. James held up the pyjamas, which turned out to only be two pairs of shorts. One was burgundy and one was yellow. He looked Teddy up and down and then handed him the yellow.

“They fit you,” James said and then walked over to a darker area of the cave. “Turn around and we’ll change,” James ordered and Teddy did. He tried his best not to look over his shoulder, respecting James’s wish for privacy.

James on the other hand peeked over and saw Teddy in just his boxers, leaning over to pull up the shorts. He tried not to react to the muscles in Teddy’s back as he stood again. James whipped his head back and pulled up his shorts. They were still wearing their tank tops. He walked back over to Teddy. “I can look in the back pack to see if there are extra shirts,” James said and Teddy shook his head. 

“It’s alright, it’s kind of hot in here anyways,” Teddy said and then reached to take his shirt off. James turned back around and removed his. Teddy followed suit then turned back to face James. He looked down and his eyes stopped for a moment on his abs. James smirked.

“Impressed?” James laughed and Teddy’s head snapped up. He crossed his arms over his stomach defensively. “Don’t worry,” James said, “I prefer softer guys,” he said and Teddy uncrossed his arms. James smiled at him and then walked over to the blanket that he had set up. “I wonder how long we’re going to have to sleep on the floor of a cave for,” he said out loud. 

Teddy walked over to the blanket and pulled it back, then turned his head to look at James. “The cave listens,” he said and ran his hand over the mattress that had appeared under the blanket, patting it. “Nice and firm,” he said and then crawled onto the bed. He laid down on the left side and patted next to him. “Come and lay down,” he said and James sat next to him. 

“I’m a cuddler,” James said and Teddy nodded. 

“I know,” he said and James gave him a questioning look. “There’s some things you just know,” he said and James smiled. He laid down, turning on his side facing away from Teddy. Teddy slid closer.

“Is this okay?” he asked and James turned to face him.

“Yes, this is nice,” James said. 

That was Sunday. 

~~~

The next morning, James woke up first, wrapped in Teddy’s arms. “This is nice,” he whispered to himself. Teddy was breathing soundly, James could feel his chest rise and fall against his back. James didn’t want to turn and wake him, but he was hungry. He needed to figure out what they were going to eat in this cave.

Several minutes later, Teddy let James go and laid on his back. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and then propped himself up. “I’m hungry,'' he said,” and James laughed. 

“I thought I was the teenager,” he joked and Teddy rolled his eyes.

“Grown men still need to eat Jamie,” Teddy retorted and James went silent for a moment. James frowned. “What’s wrong?” Teddy asked.

“Nothing, just that name Jamie. It made me feel something, I don’t know,” he said and then sat up. “It’s nothing,” he said and Teddy nodded. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Teddy told him, and gave him a hug. James melted into the hug and his smile returned. He looked up at Teddy. “We’ll get home and figure everything out, it’s going to be okay,” he promised James. He just hoped he was right.

~~~

James and Teddy found some granola bars in the backpack and had those with some bottled water. They had hoped that the cave may give them breakfast but it didn’t. They had already gotten pyjamas and a mattress so maybe breakfast was too much. 

“So what are we going to do today?” Teddy asked James. He was sitting against the wall fiddling with a pamphlet he had found in the backpack. James sat down next to him. 

“I’m not sure, I was hoping we might find a way out of the cave but it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen.” James said, looking at Teddy. The other boy rubbed his face with his hands. 

“Well I guess we should set up a nice living area then, since we may be here for a while,” Teddy explained and James nodded. “We could make the bedroom right there, maybe have a rock to put clothes on. We need a bathroom so we could see if there’s some fabric we can hang in the corner over there for some privacy. We could put some rocks together to make like a weight area or a gym I suppose, stay in shape. What all do we have in the backpack?” Teddy asked James, but walked over to see it himself. James dumped the contents on the bed so they could see. 

“We each have a pair of swim trunks, a pair of flip-flops, there’s a decent amount of granola, a few bottles of water, a tarp, some rope, two wands-”

“Wands?” Teddy asked, looking at James. James held up two long sticks, wands. One was a lighter brown almost a yellow wood and the other was dark. The yellow was longer and more bendy. The darker wand was straight and had a kind of graininess to it. James held onto the yellow one and tossed the darker to Teddy. 

“Doesn’t that feel right, try to cast a spell,” James said to Teddy. He held the wand in his hand and then pointed it at the granola. “Accio granola,” he said and the bag shot into his hand. “Wicked!” he exclaimed and James laughed. 

“Well this will certainly improve our living arrangements,” he said and Teddy smiled.

“Most definitely.”

~~~  
They spent nearly half the day setting up the area that they were going to live in and honestly, they were pretty proud of it. James had made up the bed to be much more comfortable, more pillows and another blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed. They had pushed the mattress so it was in the corner furthest from where they had hung up a tarp to make the bathroom. (James was extremely thankful for vanishing spells). Teddy cut the tarp in half and transfigured part of it into clothing for them. They each got another t-shirt and a pair of sweat-shorts. And boxers. Can’t forget about the boxers.

They’d folded the clothing and pushed a rock against the wall to act as a table. The clothing went on top of that, with the backpack between their two stacks. There was a small dip in the floor that Teddy filled with some water for them to wash their hands and faces or rinse their mouths in or whatever. ‘It’s good to have a source of water,’ James had told him. The rocks they set up looked good, and James had put a towel down for them to work on. In the center of the cave James had put down a circle of rocks to make a fire pit. It looked pretty good. There were several lanterns around, lighting up the cave. 

“We did good, but let’s hope someone comes to rescue us soon, I miss soap already,” Teddy said and James laughed. 

“I feel that,” James agreed with him. They sat down on the bed. “What are we going to do about food?” he asked Teddy. Teddy shrugged. 

“I’m just hoping that the cave will provide like it has,” he told James. 

“But what if it doesn’t?” James asked.

“We have to hope that it does,” Teddy tried to console James, even though he was worried. As if to answer to their fears, a tray of food materialized in front of them, on the rocks they’d fashioned into a table. There were two cuts of meat, some vegetables, and two drinks. 

“Should we eat food that materializes in front of us?” Teddy asked and James laughed.

“Tedward, what do we have to lose?” James said and Teddy shot his head to look at him. “What?” James asked. 

“Tedward, like Edward? I’m confused.” James seemed just as confused.

“I don’t know, it just happened. Maybe your name is Edward, Teddy seems like more of a nickname than something parents would name their children,” he explained and Teddy shrugged. 

“I guess so,” he said and then reached forward for the tray. He took one plate and drink and handed it to James. They knocked their drinks together.

“Cheers.”

~~~

After lunch James took a nap and Teddy worked out a little bit. He lifted rocks and did push-ups and core. Teddy kept going over the same questions in his head: Who were they? What was their actual relationship to each other? Why were they stuck in this cave? Would they get out? What would happen if/when they get out? All of this was so confusing and Teddy just wanted answers. 

He looked over at James, sleeping peacefully on the bed. How was he so calm during this? Or maybe he was breaking down inside just as bad as Teddy was. Teddy knew he was an adult, knew he was older than James. But right now he wished he was little so there would be someone looking harder for him. They probably thought he could handle himself. But right now, Teddy felt like he could barely stand. He just wanted all of this to be over soon.

~~~

James, it turned out, wasn’t sleeping. He was laying, facing the wall listening to Teddy work out and trying to work things out in his head. He was stuck in a cave with a man he obviously knew, but how did he know him? And who was his family? And why was no one coming to get them? 

James turned over so he could see Teddy. He was sitting against the weight area that they made, head in his hands. Teddy’s hair was cycling through different colors. Blue, yellow, red, and then his normal teal. Teddy turned his head and saw James looking at him. “Hiya,” he said. James waved. Teddy got up and walked over to the mattress. “Mind if I sit?” James shook his head. 

Teddy sat down, placing a hand on James’s back. “You looked like you were thinking, I didn’t want to disturb you,” James said, looking at Teddy. Teddy smiled. 

“I was thinking, but you didn’t disturb me. You’re a welcome distraction anyhow as it seems you’re the only thing I actually know in this cave besides myself and quite honestly I’m not very good at comforting myself.” Teddy told James, looking at the wall as he spoke. There was a tear in his eye but he quickly wiped it away. James sat up and put his arm around Teddy. 

“What’s wrong, Teds? Talk to me,” James asked as he rubbed Teddy’s back. Teddy took a deep breath. 

“I- I don’t know why but I just have this sick feeling in me like I want to do more than my family did. I want to live longer. But it’s just-,” he paused, taking another breath. “Just, I want to get further for my parents. I feel like they didn’t get to live that long and I want to do more in honor of them.” Teddy laughed. “I’m being stupid, I probably sound so stupid. I probably have parents and now I’m just being disrespectful because they haven’t come to get me and I’m sad but I’m a grown man I should be able to save myself,” Teddy rambled on and James just hugged him.

“No, no Teddy. You don’t sound stupid. We have no idea who we are. You’re holding on to any feeling, any memory, any thought that you have to make this make sense. You’re not just trying to figure out who you are, but who you were. Who people are going to expect you to be when we make it out of here. What they are going to expect you to know. You’re scared, hell Teddy I’m scared. We have no idea what is going on. No idea who we are. But we are going through this together okay? We’re going to get through it together.” James promised, he squeezed Teddy’s hand and Teddy squeezed back and then wrapped his arms around James.

“I’m sorry Jamie, I’m sorry,” he said, and James felt tears wet his neck.

“It’s okay,” James told him, rubbing his back. Teddy pulled away from the hug, looking at James.   
“No, I’m the older one, I should be comforting you. You should be able to talk to me. You shouldn’t have to comfort me. I feel like such a child, I’m sorry,” Teddy said and James stepped back, a look of hurt and confusion on his face.

“What do you mean you’re the older one? You’re not my parent. You’re supposedly my boyfriend and you’re saying I can’t comfort you?” James asked.

“No James that’s not what I’m saying,” Teddy tried but James stopped him.

“It’s not? Then what are you saying? That I’m a child? Why are we even together if I’m a child and you’re an adult?” James raised his voice slightly and then lowered it.

“What are we doing Teddy?” he asked, and Teddy rubbed his face.

“I don’t know James, I don’t know.” Teddy said. James crossed his arms. 

“Fine,” James said. He went to sit down on the bed but as he did, the cave started to shake. The wall next to him started to crumble and he jumped backwards. Teddy caught him before he fell. Once the cave stopped shaking, James stood up. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

“What is this?” Teddy asked, looking at James.

“How should I know?” James half-shouted half-laughed.

“It started shaking when you started yelling I don’t know, maybe you caused it,” Teddy argued and James rolled his eyes.   
“I think we can both agree that when the cave starts to move it has nothing to do with either of us, well it does, but we aren’t intentionally causing it.” James stated and then walked forward.

“Where are you going?” Teddy asked.

“To see what this new development is in our humble abode,” James told him and Teddy laughed. 

“Is that such a good idea?” Teddy replied. James shrugged.

“Is anything a good idea anymore?” he asked and then began walking again.

“James wait,” Teddy said but James kept walking.

“WAIT!” he shouted. James stepped two feet forward and then looked back at Teddy quickly, and then forward again. He walked into the room and as soon as he was fully inside he turned around to face Teddy. Before he could even speak, the wall that had opened fell in front of him. Teddy saw his face break and lunged forward but before he could reach the wall it was shut in front of him.

“I told you no! I told you to wait!” Teddy shouted but it was no use, the words just echoed off the cave walls and back into his ears. He banged on the wall that had fallen back down, shouting for James but he heard nothing. Teddy sat down, back pressed against the wall. “I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid, all this time,” Teddy started and then he looked up.

“All this time, all this time,” he began to raise his voice and stood. He banged on the wall. “JAMES I REMEMBER SOMETHING, I REMEMBER SOMETHING!” he shouted. It was no use. Teddy punched the wall and then turned, pacing around. 

“All this time, I’ve been scared to be with James because I’m older than him, because of our families. I’ve been scared that I’d feel like I was with a child instead of realizing that James is a person too, that he has feelings too. That he’s capable of comforting people too. No matter how old he is,” Teddy rambled and then stopped pacing. He laid his eyes on the rocks that he and James’s wands were resting on. He stumbled over and picked up his wand. “What else do I remember?” he asked himself and then turned to face the wall. 

Teddy spent nearly two hours firing different spells at the wall, trying the same ones over again with different pronunciation, changing the order he said things. It seemed as though there was no use. Spell after spell. He even tried the unforgivables, why? He had no idea, but he had to try something. Had to get James out of there and then - 

“BOMBARDO!” Teddy shouted, wand aimed at the center of the wall. It began to crumble where he had aimed. Teddy ran forward, trying to stop the rocks from falling inwards to where James would be. “James! Watch out!” Teddy shouted, he saw James’s hand clawing out through the rubble. He ran forward and started moving rocks. 

“Can’t you just levitate them?” he heard James mumble. Teddy laughed. Even in life or death situations he was still a tosspot. 

Twenty minutes later, James was sitting on their mattress away from the wall that had fallen and Teddy was healing his scrapes with magic. James tried not to notice the way Teddy’s magic felt as it worked on him. “You said you remembered something, while I was in the dark room. What did you remember?” James asked Teddy as he worked on a gash James had gotten on his cheek. Teddy inhaled.

“Well, when we were out of the cave, I don’t think we were together. I think I was scared of being with you because you were younger than me. I didn’t think about the fact that you had feelings too and that I was older. I just saw my side. But when you comforted me earlier, and then when you went into that room and it fell down around you. Jamie, I’m sorry. I should have seen you for the adult that you are, realized that you’re capable of so much more than I gave you credit for. I won’t do that again. James, you’re amazing. I don’t even know who we are out of this cave but I know that you’re amazing. I’m just sorry I couldn’t get over myself and realize it sooner.” Teddy told James, holding onto his cheek. James was looking deep into Teddy’s eyes for any sign he was lying. But he wasn’t. All James saw was Teddy. And all James wanted was Teddy. So he stopped waiting for Teddy to want James too. He leaned forward, holding onto the hand Teddy had placed on his cheek. James pressed his lips against Teddy’s, quickly and just hard enough that he could confirm that he’d kissed him and then pulled back. “May I?” he asked.

In lieu of a response, Teddy crashed his lips back into James. James laid back down on the bed, and Teddy continued to kiss him, holding James’s head in his hands. James kissed him back feverently. James moved one hand to grab Teddy’s arse but Teddy pushed it back up to his back and pulled back for a moment. “When we’re out of the cave. When we know who we are, I just want to be sure.” Teddy said. James nodded.

“Okay.”

That was Monday.

~~~

The next morning James woke wrapped in Teddy’s arms. Teddy was sleeping soundly, James was pleased to report that he was not a mouth-breather. James allowed himself to be held in Teddy’s arms a while longer, and then decided he wanted to work out a little bit. He crawled out of Teddy’s embrace, carefully trying not to wake him. It was no use of course.

“Already trying to escape me are you?” Teddy asked as James had thrown his legs over the side of the mattress. 

“Just trying to work out Teds,” James said and Teddy laughed. “Good morning, by the way,” he added. Teddy smiled.

“Good morning, Jamie,” he said. James pressed a soft kiss to the side of Teddy’s head and then got up, stretching his back out. “Do you think whatever spell you used to break me out will break us out here?” James asked. “I’m kind of growing tired of the cave bed.”

“I wish, I tried it a couple of times but nothing happened. Whoever made this cave wants us in here forever, let’s just hope someone comes to find us soon,” Teddy answered. James shrugged and gave him a smile. 

“We’ll make the most of it,” Teddy told him and James nodded. James walked over to the workout area they had made and laid down on his stomach. He pushed himself up with his arms, several times, and then groaned. 

“This is no fun, come work out with me,” James ordered more than asked. Teddy laughed. 

“I don’t know if I can even do five-push ups, let alone keep up with you,” Teddy said and James rolled his eyes. 

“Then we’ll keep it light,” he promised.

~~~  
Turns out James didn’t know what a light workout meant and thus half-way through when Teddy was pretty sure he’d pulled at least three different muscles, Teddy had abandoned James in pursuit of trying to get them out of the cave. Yet again, not a single spell worked and so after thirty minutes (seriously James, how are you not even sweating?!) Teddy decided to arrange the rubble from the fallen wall into a sort of tub thing that he filled with water from his wand. As soon as Teddy was finished, James decided he wanted a bath. And that he was going to be the first one in. 

“James I cannot believe you!” Teddy shouted as James jumped into the rock bath and splashed water over half of their cave. James laughed.

“I worked harder Tedward, come on in and join me,” James drawled with a wink at the end. Teddy rolled his eyes but nonetheless he stripped down to his boxers and got into the tub with James. At first he sat on the opposite side but James scooted over and rested his head against Teddy’s chest.

“This is nice,” James said, smiling at Teddy, Teddy smiled back and placed a kiss on James’s cheek. 

“ ‘Tis,” Teddy answered and James kissed Teddy’s lips. 

“It’s not so bad, I mean, if we don’t get rescued I don’t think it would be that big of a problem. Teddy broke out laughing, splashing water around him and James. James frowned.

“Oh Jamie, it’s not you. It’s not that this is bad it’s just that you can’t expect two very active grown men to settle living their life in a cave together without knowing who the bloody hell they are,” Teddy said and James shrugged. 

“I suppose not,” he replied. Teddy kissed the top of James’s head. 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it while it lasts though,” Teddy told James who grinned and spun in the tub so that they were facing each other properly. Teddy pulled James into his lap.

“This is nice,” James said. Teddy smiled.

~~~

The rest of their day James and Teddy spent talking, reading various things they found in the backpack, scrolling through the pictures on James’s mobile and coming up with stories for everyone they saw. James particularly enjoyed the story they’d made for an older blonde man who looked about his father’s age. They had agreed that he was having an affair with James’s father and it was the worst-kept secret of wizarding britain. His mother was having an affair with a woman whose hair resembled the blonde of the man’s but her eyes were a much dreamier color. James’s parents weren’t divorced for some noble reason like being the heroes of some war and so they couldn’t separate but everyone knew their hearts had drifted from each other shortly after they had James’s sister. The story was outrageous, but Teddy and James quite enjoyed it. Besides, they were trapped in a magical cave that wouldn’t let them out. The odds of their story being true were probably higher than they seemed at first thought. 

Once they had enough of making up other’s stories, James and Teddy made up stories for each other. Teddy had said that James had been some sort of professional athlete since he had finished schooling and that he was a sensation. James said that Teddy was some sort of wizard police that fought against evil wizards who tried to take apart the government at some point and were now nothings since their leader was assassinated. 

James fell asleep listening to a story Teddy was telling him about a war that happened to take away his parents. Teddy finished telling himself the story and then looked over at James, sleeping peacefully. He figured he didn’t really care if the story he’d made up for James was true. He liked James just the same and he would no matter who they were when they came out of the cave.

Teddy dreamed of himself and James surrounded by a red haired family, a few brunettes, and some blondes as they wed. A tear slid down his face as he didn’t see a man with scars or a woman with color changing hair. But when he looked back to James, all Teddy could do was smile.

~~~

“BOMBARDO!” was the first thing Teddy heard when he woke, to the flash of daylight entering the cave. He grabbed onto James who was looking terrifiedly at the black and blonde haired boys who were standing in the entrance of the cave. 

“I bloody told you didn’t I Scorp, they buggered off to bang each other in a cave for days without thinking how we’d feel if my poor brother and god brother went missing.”

Teddy laughed. “Albus, we’ve only been in this cave for a few hours,” he said and Albus started laughing. Teddy looked at him, confusion all over his face.

“Teddy you can’t be serious? You’ve been gone since Sunday morning, it’s Wednesday afternoon,” Albus told him and Teddy stood up. He grabbed James by the hand and pulled him up. James looked at Albus and then Scorpius and then back at Teddy. 

“We came here to watch the sunrise, it’s only been a few hours,” James said and Teddy nodded. 

“That’s what I told him,” Teddy agreed and Albus rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and grabbed both the boy’s hands. 

“Let’s go, mum and dad are worried sick,” Albus ordered and dragged them out of the cave. 

~~~

After they got back to the house, with several teary welcome backs and an angry rage filled lecture from Harry about understanding the dangers of the unknown, James and Teddy were sent to their room to lie down and wait until Scorpius’s dad arrived to scan them over for brain and internal damage. They thought it ridiculous but knew best not to argue with Harry when he was being protective. While they lay waiting, James described the dream he had had while they were asleep in the cave. Teddy listened intently to the very last detail.

“I think I fell asleep when you were talking about your parents,” James finished and Teddy sat up.

“James,” he said and James sat up and looked at him.

“Yes?” James asked.

“I don’t think that was a dream because if so we’ve had the exact same dream. What if just like how when we went into the cave our memories were erased, when we went out what happened in the cave was erased and replaced by the memory of a dream.” Teddy asked James and James nodded. 

“So does that mean we’re boyfriends now?” James asked and Teddy rolled his eyes. 

“James, I’ve just revealed that we had a life-altering experience in a cave and your first question is if we’re boyfriends?” Teddy questioned, incredulously. James of course, nodded. 

Teddy stood up and walked over to James’s bed. He pulled James up.

“We’re supposed to be laying down,” James said and Teddy rolled his eyes again. He pulled James in and kissed him firmly on the lips, making sure there was no room for question. When he was done he sat James down on the bed and sat next to him.

“Does that answer your question?”  
“Maybe, but just to be sure could you do it again?” James asked. Teddy laughed.

“I’ll do it again when we’ve been examined,” Teddy promised and this time James rolled his eyes. 

“Lame,” he said and Teddy laughed. He pressed a kiss to James’s cheek before he went and laid back down in his own bed. 

Teddy looked across the room at James who was laying on his back, playing with his thumbs. “What?” James turned his head to Teddy. Teddy got up again and crawled into James’s bed with him.

“Wanted to hold you,” Teddy told James.

“Now or forever?” James asked.

“You decide,” Teddy told him. James smiled.

“Both.” 

_ To hold me, hold me, tell me when _

_ I’m right now _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I have ever written so I hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it <3


End file.
